Pokemon Learning League Media
by Storalwhit
Summary: It's about Ash and the gang being in Jubilife City. Then, they find out about a new Pokemon spa that seems too good to be true and question the ads for it.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Learning League

Media Part 1: Forms of Media

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Piplup, May, Max, Iris, Axew and Cilan sitting in a Pokemon center in Jubilife City and Ash speaks to the viewers.) _

Ash: Hey, I'm Ash. And this is Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika.

Misty: Hi, I'm Misty.

Cilan: Hello, I'm Cilan.

Dawn: Hey, I'm Dawn. And this is Piplup

Piplup: Piplup.

Max: Hi, I'm Max.

May: Hey, I'm May.

Brock: Hi, I'm Brock

Iris: Hey, I'm Iris. And this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: We're all just talking about what we want to see in the city. Do you want to join us? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay.

May: All right, what should we go and see?

Dawn: I know. Why don't we go and visit the TV Station?

Ash: That's a good idea, Dawn. What about the rest of you guys?

_(They all nod their heads as if to say, "Yes.")_

Cilan: I do want to see what the station is like.

Iris: Yeah. It could be interesting.

Ash: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(They all leave the Pokemon Center. They arrive at the TV station, but just as they're about to enter, they notice that a lot of trainers are all going towards a new building down the street.)_

Ash: Huh? Where is everyone going?

Brock: I don't know, Ash. There must be something important going on.

Bianca: _(in the distance) _Out of my way!

Everyone: Huh?

Bianca: _(running really fast) _Coming through!

Ash: Watch it, Bianca!

_(Bianca runs right into Ash and sends him through the air and he lands in a fountain and gets all wet.)_

Bianca: Oh, sorry there, Ash.

_(A few minutes later, Ash is drying his clothes over an open fire and Cilan speaks to Bianca.)_

Cilan: So, Bianca, why are you in such in a hurry?

Bianca: Oh, didn't you hear? There's a brand new spa called the Pokemon Relaxation Station where they can raise and train your Pokemon for you.

Iris: What? When did this spa open up?

Bianca: It just opened a few days ago. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sign some of my Pokemon up. See you. _(She rushes off to the spa.)_

Max: Okay, something about that sounds a little fishy.

Brock: You have a point there, Max. What kind of spa would raise and train your Pokemon for you?

_(Misty looks up at the big TV screen on top of the station.)_

Misty: Uh, guys, you might want to take a look at this.

_(A commercial for the Pokemon Relaxation Station plays on the big screen.)_

"Gold" and "Platinum" trainers: *Come on in to the Relaxation Station and get your Pokemon all pumped up and feeling the sensation.*

"Gold" trainer: Come on down to the Pokemon Relaxation Station, where your Pokemon will receive the ultimate relaxation treatment.

"Platinum" trainer: You heard right. This spa will provide all your Pokemon with all of the latest relaxing techniques. Then, after that, we will give them a special rigorous training session in our Gym.

"Gold" trainer: We guarantee that after your Pokemon have spent a day here, they will be relaxed and be stronger than before. If you don't believe it, then we'll show you. Here's a Piplup before it entered the station.

"Piplup": _(tired)_ Piplup.

"Gold" trainer: See? Now, here's that same Piplup after it spent some time in our spa.

"Piplup": _(energetic and buffed up)_ Piplup.

"Platinum" trainer: Wow, look at those results. So, come on in to the Pokemon Relaxation Station today. You will not be disappointed.

"Gold" and "Platinum" trainers: *Come on in to the Relaxation Station and get your Pokemon all pumped up and feeling the sensation.*

_(The commercial ends and then another one begins.)_

Announcer: Try our new tasty Golden potato chips. They'll provide your Pokemon with a lot of strength and power. The Golden potato chips are the recommended snack food of the Pokemon Relaxation Station.

Piplup: _(suspicious) _Piplup.

Dawn: You're right, Piplup. Something about that Piplup in the commercial didn't look right.

Brock: Yeah, there's no way that a regular Piplup would look like that.

Max: Not to mention that it's impossible for one spa to raise a Pokemon to be that strong in just a few hours.

Ash: You know something about those trainers seems really familiar.

Pikachu: Pika.

Misty: You're right, Ash. There's something about them that I've seen somewhere before. But more importantly, we need to think about how that commercial is persuading people to go that spa.

May: That's a good point, Misty. How is that commercial making people want to go to the spa?

Ash: I don't know, May. How about the rest of you guys?

_(They all shake their heads as if to say, "No.")_

Ash: I know. Let's give Lex a call. _(He pulls out the Pokepilot and calls Lex.)_ He might something about this.

Lex: Hey, guys. What's going on?

Dawn: Hi, Lex. Well, we're all here just visiting Jubilife City. It's been pretty good so far.

Lex: I'm sure it has been. So, what else is happening?

Max: We were just going to visit the TV station, but then we saw that a group of trainers heading down to a new place called the Pokemon Relaxation Station, and we just saw a commercial for it.

Lex: Okay.

Misty: We think there might be something suspicious about it and we started to think about how the commercial is getting people to want to go to the spa. We thought you might know how a commercial can persuade people to do something.

Lex: I'll be glad to tell you. If you want to know how a commercial affects people, you need to know how all forms of media affect people.

Max: Okay, but how many forms of media are there?

Lex: There are many forms of media like television, newspapers, magazines, posters, computers, radio and even music and video games are forms of media.

Ash: All right, but how does a commercial affect the way people think?

Lex: The purpose of a TV commercial or any form of media is to send out a message to a particular audience and try to convince them to do something like going to a new place, watch a new show or movie or buying a particular product.

May: Really? They can do that?

Lex: Sure they can. But you've got to be careful because some messages can be misleading and it sometimes could end badly for some people. So, you need to pay close attention to the messages.

Max: All right, what should we pay close attention to?

Lex: You should pay attention to what the message is saying, the purpose of it, and what it's trying to get you to do.

Iris: Wow. Finding the messages in different forms of media is pretty tricky.

Lex: It going to be tricky. How about I show you something to help you understand it better?

Ash: Sure thing, Lex.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(Cut to an image of the inside of a Pokemon center in Lex's lab.)_

Lex: Okay, what you're going to do for the first two examples is find all the different forms of media.

Everyone: All right.

Lex: Good, then let's get started. Find all of the examples of media in this room.

Ash: There's a computer.

Iris: There's a TV set.

Brock: There's a newspaper.

Dawn: And there's a radio.

Lex: Very good, guys. _(He shows them a new picture.)_ Find the examples in this room.

Cilan: There's a magazine.

Misty: There's a video game.

Max: There's a CD.

May: And there's a poster.

Lex: Great work, guys. Now, I'm going to show you a few more examples but this time you're going to tell what each one is trying to do. Okay, here's a poster for the Relaxation Station. What is the purpose of the poster?

Max: Get trainers to go to the Relaxation Station.

Lex: Very good, Max. Here's an article for the Golden potato chips. What's the article trying to get you to do?

Misty: Get us to buy the chips and make our Pokemon stronger.

Lex: Great job, Misty. Here's a clip from the commercial.

Commercial: Come on down to the Pokemon Relaxation Station, where your Pokemon will receive the ultimate relaxation treatment.

Lex: What is this clip trying to trainers to think?

Cilan: It's trying to get them to think that the spa will give their Pokemon the best relaxing treatments they've got.

Lex: Great one, Cilan. Now, here's the song from the commercial.

Commercial: *Come on in to the Relaxation Station and get your Pokemon all pumped up and feeling the sensation.*

Lex: What's the message of the song?

Dawn: It's that the Relaxation Station will make your Pokemon strong and relaxed.

Lex: Good one, Dawn. Good job, you guys.

Everyone: Thanks, Lex.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

Piplup: Piplup.

Lex: No problem. Well, I've got to get back to work.

Everyone: See you, Lex.

Brock: All right, guys. What do you guys say we go over what we know before we think about what we should do?

May: Sure, Brock. Why don't ask our friends at home if they want to go over with us?

Ash: Okay, May. _(He looks at the viewers.)_ Do you want to go over with us? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ All right. What are some of the forms of media? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ TV, radio, and computers are forms of media. Yeah.

Iris: What do we need to pay attention to? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ We need to pay attention to what the purpose of the message is, what it's saying, and what it's trying to do. Good one.

Everyone: Good work, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Piplup.

Axew: Axew.

May: Okay, guys. What should we do about the Relaxation Station and their trainers?

_(They all think for a minute.)_

Max: I know. We can make our own video broadcast telling trainers what's wrong with the spa and who those trainers really are.

Cilan: Good idea, Max. But making the video won't be easy, so we might need a little more help.

Misty: All right, Cilan. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Would you like to help us make our video? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay.

_(Cut to a computer screen.)_

Max: Okay, we're going to make a video that'll be very persuasive. You tell us what can be added to make the video better. Let's get started. Who's the target audience for our message? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Pokemon trainers are our target audience. Okay.

Dawn: What would make a good title for the video? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ _Don't Be Fooled by Commercials._ Yeah.

Cilan: What's the purpose of the message? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ To warn trainers about the Relaxation Station and tell them who the gold and platinum trainers really are. Very good.

Misty: What message should we include? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ We should say that you shouldn't listen to the commercial because the messages it's saying aren't true. All right.

Ash: What sort of videos should we use in our broadcast? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ We can include videos of trainers having fun with their Pokemon. Cool.

_(Cut back to the gang in front of the computer.)_

Everyone: Thanks a lot, guys.

Pikachu: Pika

Axew: Axew

Piplup: Piplup.

May: Our video broadcast is ready to go out.

Cilan: Okay, I'll put it out. _(He sets up the video broadcast.) _Okay, it's ready. Let's see how it looks. _(He plays their video.)_

Broadcast:*Calling all Pokemon trainers. If you're thinking about sending your Pokemon to the Pokemon Relaxation Station, then you might've been tricked. No Pokemon spa possesses people with the skills necessary to raise and train all kinds of Pokemon in just a few short hours. Part of the fun of Pokemon training is raising and training them to be the best. And who are the gold and platinum trainers? Well, let's see. Sure, they may look professional, but they don't look capable enough of handling every kind of those Pokemon at once. Their Piplup doesn't even look like a real one. If you look closely, you can see the wings on it are fake and it's face doesn't look right. It looks more like a Meowth wearing a costume. So, who are they? This might surprise you, but they are really-* _(the broadcast stops abruptly.)_

(_Everyone gasps in shock and surprise.)_

Ash: What the?!

Pikachu: Pika?!

_(The words, "To be continued… tomorrow afternoon" fade in.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Learning League

Media Part 2: Fact or Opinion

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with a narrator doing a recap of the events of the previous episode.)_

Narrator: Last time, Ash and his friends had made their own video broadcast to try and warn trainers about the Pokémon Relaxation Station and to try and reveal who the Gold and Platinum trainers are.

Broadcast: *So, who are they? This might surprise you, but they are really-* _(The broadcast cuts off abruptly.)_

Everyone: _(gasps in shock and surprise.)_

Narrator: Just as their broadcast reaches the point where it was about to reveal who the two trainers are, it mysteriously cuts off. Will our heroes get to the bottom of this mystery? Stay tuned and find out.

_(After the narration, the episode starts up where it left off.)_

Ash: What the?!

Pikachu: Pika?!

Misty: What happened to out broadcast?

Iris: I don't know, Misty. Cilan, did you make sure that it was set up correctly?

Cilan: Yes, I made sure that the broadcast was properly set up.

May: Okay, if it's not that, then what could've caused this?

_(Brock thinks for a minute.)_

Brock: I've got it. Our broadcast must've been sabotaged.

Ash: Sabotaged? By who?

Brock: I think it was by the gold and platinum trainers.

Max: What? Why would they want to sabotage our broadcast?

Brock: Because they don't want us to tell anybody who they really are.

Dawn: Okay, so what do we do now?

_(They all think for a minute.)_

Cilan: Let's go down to the Relaxation Station and see what they're really doing with those Pokémon.

Dawn: Okay, Cilan. Let's get going.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(They all leave the Pokémon center and head down to the Relaxation Station. On the way, the streets of the city are very quiet as they're walking along, then they pass by a TV store and see the commercial is playing.)_

Commercial: *Come on in to the Relaxation Station and get your Pokémon all pumped up and feeling the sensation.*

"Gold" trainer: Come on down to the Pokémon Relaxation Station, where your Pokémon will receive the ultimate relaxation treatment.

"Platinum" trainer: You heard right. This spa will provide all your Pokémon with all of the latest relaxing techniques. Then, after that, we will give them a special rigorous training session in our Gym.

"Gold" trainer: We guarantee that after your Pokémon have spent a day here, they will be relaxed and be stronger than before. If you don't believe it, then we'll show you. Here's a Piplup before it entered the station.

"Piplup": _(tired)_ Piplup.

"Gold" trainer: See? Now, here's that same Piplup after it spent some time in our spa.

"Piplup": _(energetic and buffed up)_ Piplup.

"Platinum" trainer: Wow, look at those results. So, come on in to the Pokémon Relaxation Station today. You will not be disappointed.

"Gold" and "Platinum" trainers: *Come on in to the Relaxation Station and get your Pokémon all pumped up and feeling the sensation.*

_(The commercial ends and the group groan in annoyance.)_

Max: That commercial is spreading lies.

Misty: You said it, Max. Trainers don't know what's really going on at this Relaxation Station.

May: And they don't know that the messages the commercials are sending out aren't true.

Brock: Yeah, and I think that it's starting to have an impact around here because there are fewer trainers on the street.

_(We see that there are only a few people walking about on the street.)_

Ash: That's probably because they all sent their Pokémon to the spa and now have nothing to do.

Dawn: You know I'm starting to think that those trainers aren't paying close attention to the messages.

Cilan: You might have a point, Dawn. They don't know if the messages are fact or opinion.

May: You know that does raise an interesting question. How can you tell if something a fact or an opinion?

Ash: I don't know, May. I wonder how you can tell if something is a fact or opinion.

Iris: Let's give Lex a call. _(She pulls out the Pokepilot and calls Lex.)_ He might know something about this.

Lex: Hey, guys. How are things going in Jubilife City?

Dawn: Not so good, Lex. A lot of trainers have sent their Pokémon to the Relaxation Station and are not doing anything right now.

Lex: Oh, that's not a good sign. Well, what else happened?

Max: We made our own broadcast to tell trainers about the spa and who the trainers really are?

Lex: Okay, so how did that go?

Misty: It was going great for a while, but then it got sabotaged before it could reveal who the trainers were.

Lex: Oh, my goodness. That must've been shocking.

Ash: It was. And now, we're on our way to the Relaxation Station to try and find out what they're really doing with those Pokémon. But, then, we saw the Relaxation Station's commercial again and we started to question if the messages it sending out are fact or opinion. So, we thought you might know how we can tell if something is a fact or an opinion.

Lex: Sure I do. If a statement is fact that means it can be proven to be true or false. Let's say that you're talking about the weather and you say that the temperature right now is 60 degrees F. This is a fact because you can look at a thermometer and see if it's right or wrong.

Max: Okay, but what if a statement is an opinion?

Lex: If a statement is an opinion, it expresses a person's feelings and can't be proven. Like, when someone says that today it's going to be cool to mild, that's an opinion. But you have to be careful because some opinions can be based on facts or emotions and can used to deliberately mislead others.

May: Boy, knowing when something's a fact or an opinion is pretty tricky.

Lex: It might get that way sometimes. How about I show you something?

Dawn: Okay, Lex.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(Cut to a video monitor in Lex's Lab.)_

Lex: Okay, I'm going to show you four excerpts from the commercial and you're going to say if what's being said is a fact or an opinion.

Everyone: Okay.

Lex: Good, then let's get going. Here's the first excerpt.

Commercial: Come on down to the Pokémon Relaxation Station, where your Pokémon will receive the ultimate relaxation treatment.

Lex: Is what the character saying a fact or an opinion?

Ash: That's an opinion.

Lex: Good one, Ash. Here's the next one.

Commercial: This spa will provide all your Pokémon with all of the latest relaxing techniques.

Lex: Is what the character saying a fact or an opinion?

Misty: It's a fact.

Lex: Way to go, Misty. Here's the next one.

Commercial: We guarantee that after your Pokémon have spent a day here, they will be relaxed and be stronger than before.

Lex: Is what the character saying a fact or an opinion?

Cilan: That would be a fact.

Lex: Very good, Cilan. Here's the last one.

Commercial: So, come on in to the Pokémon Relaxation Station today. You will not be disappointed.

Lex: Is what the character saying a fact or an opinion?

Dawn: That's an opinion.

Lex: Great one, Dawn. Good work, guys.

Everyone: Thanks, Lex.

Piplup: Pip.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

Lex: No problem. Okay, well, I better get back to work. See you later, guys.

Everyone: See you, Lex.

Cilan: Okay, guys, before we go to the Relaxation Station, how about we go over what we know?

Max: Okay, Cilan. Why don't we ask our friends at home if they would like to go over with us?

Dawn: Sure thing, Max. _(She looks at the viewers.) _Would you like to go over with us? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay. How can you tell if a statement is a fact? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It can be proven to see if it's true or false. Way to go.

Brock: How can a statement be an opinion? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _It can be one if it expresses a person's feelings and can't be proven. You got

Everyone: Good work, guys.

Axew: Axew.

Pikachu: Pika.

Piplup: Pip.

Ash: Okay, guys. Let's get to that Relaxation Station.

_(They head down the street. They keep going until the reach the Relaxation Station.)_

May: Well, here we are guys.

Ash: Now, let's head inside and see what's really going on.

Iris: Not so fast, Ash. How about we ask our friends at home if they want to help out?

Ash: Okay, Iris. _(He looks at the viewers.)_ Would you like to help us out? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_

_(Cut to a map of the station's hallways.)_

Brock: This map shows all the station's hallways. What you're going to do is tell us if each statement is a fact or an opinion. The more you get right, the closer we get to those trainers. Okay, let's get going. All matter is made of atoms. Is this a fact or an opinion? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It'sa fact. Okay.

_(They go through the door and go down the hallway until they come to the next door.)_

May: Here's the next one. Rich people are very mean. Is this a fact or an opinion? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It's an opinion. Very good.

_(They go through the door and go down another hallway until they come to the next door.)_

Ash: Here's the next one. The solar system is located in the Milky Way galaxy. Is this a fact or an opinion? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It's a fact. All right.

_(They go through the door and go down another hallway until they come to the next door.)_

Dawn: Here's the next one. Pokémon hate tomato berries. Is this a fact or an opinion? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ That's an opinion. Good one.

_(They go through the door and go down another hallway until they come to the next door.)_

Cilan: Here's the next one. The earth's atmosphere is made up of gases. Is this a fact or an opinion? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ This is a fact. Very good.

_(They go through the door and go down another hallway until they come to the last door.)_

Misty: Here's the last one. Selfish people are the worst kind of people around. Is this a fact or an opinion? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It's an opinion. Yeah.

_(Cut to everyone standing in front of the last door.)_

Everyone: Way to go, guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

Piplup: Pip.

Dawn: All right, let's get inside this room.

_(Inside the room, Team Rocket is hoarding over a bag full of Poke balls, giggling evilly.)_

James: Well, it looks like our Relaxation Station plan went off without a hitch.

Jessie: Yeah, they really though that we were train their Pokémon when we're really going to give them all to the boss.

Meowth: Yeah, the boss will be pleased with this.

_(The gang comes straight into the room.)_

Ash: Team Rocket. We should've known you were behind this.

Pikachu: Pika.

James: It's the twerps.

Meowth: They always seem to show up where we don't want them.

Brock: Return those Pokémon.

Jessie: If you want these Pokémon, you'll have to get through us.

_(They both pull out their Poke balls.)_

Ash: That's fine by us. Go, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika.

Dawn: Go, Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup.

Iris: Axew, let's go.

Axew: Axew.

Brock: Come on out, Croagunk.

Croagunk: _(croaks.)_

Misty: Let's go, Gyarados.

Gyarados: _(roars.)_

May: Wartortle, I choose you.

Wartortle: Wartortle.

Cilan: Pansage, come on out.

Pansage: Pansage.

Jessie: Woobat, come on out.

Woobat: _(squeaks.)_

James: Go, Yamask.

Yamask: Yamask.

Ash: Pikachu, thundershock.

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

_(Pikachu sends out a blast of electricity.)_

Jessie: Woobat, dodge it!

_(Woobat moves up away from the electric blast.)_

Brock: Croagunk, use poison sting.

_(Croagunk fires little darts from its mouth.)_

James: Yamask, block that with your mask.

_(Yamask holds up its mask and deflects the little blasts.)_

Dawn: Piplup, use bubble beam.

_(Piplup fires a beam of bubbles from his mouth and hits Yamask directly.)_

James: Come on, Yamask. Fight back with shadow ball.

_(Yamask fires a ball of dark energy and hits Piplup.)_

Cilan: Pansage, use bullet seed.

_(Pansage fires a barrage of seeds from its mouth and hits Woobat directly.)_

Jessie: Woobat, use air slash.

_(Woobat flaps its wings really fast and sends a wave of blue disks and hits Pansage directly.)_

Meowth: Okay, you asked for it. Get ready for a taste of me fury swipes.

_(He makes his claws longer and comes charging forward.)_

May: Wartortle, use water gun, now.

_(Wartortle fires a burst of water and hits Meowth.)_

Jessie: Woobat, use gust attack.

James: Yamask, you use will-o-wisp.

_(Woobat flaps its wings and sends out a gust of wind and Yamask fires little balls of fire that get caught in the gust and get pushed forward.)_

Misty: Gyarados, counter with flamethrower.

Iris: Axew, you counter with dragon rage.

_(Gyarados breaths fire and Axew fires a greenish flame and cancels out both moves and hits both Pokémon directly, knocking them out.)_

James: Yamask, no.

Jessie: Oh, my dear Woobat, are you okay?

Meowth: Uh, guys, I think we should be worried if we're going to be okay.

Ash: All right, let's finish this. Pikachu, use thunder.

Cilan: Pansage, use solar beam.

May: Wartortle, use ice beam.

Dawn: Piplup, use hydro dump.

Iris: Axew, use dragon rage.

Brock: Croagunk, use poison sting.

Misty: Gyarados, use hyper beam.

_(They fire all of their attacks and then they combine together to create a powerful blast.)_

Team Rocket: _(screaming.)_

_(The blast hits them, causing an explosion that sends them flying off.)_

Team Rocket_: _We're blasting off again!

_(They fly off into the distance.)_

Everyone: All right!

Pikachu: Pika!

Piplup: Piplup!

Axew: Axew!

Brock: Okay, let's get these Pokémon back to their trainers.

_(He carries the bag with and they all walk out of the spa. A few hours later, at sunset, everyone has their Pokémon back and Bianca speaks to the group.)_

Bianca: Thanks for getting my Pokémon back. I had no idea it was that awful Team Rocket gang.

Cilan: No problem. You didn't know who it really was.

Bianca: Yeah, I know. I just can't believe that I fell for their trick.

Ash: Don't worry about that, Bianca. Just be more careful when you see an ad.

Bianca: Okay. Well, I better be going. See you later.

_(She walks off.)_

Brock: Well, guys, the Pokémon are now back with their trainers.

Cilan: You said it, Brock. It nice to see the Pokémon back with their respectful trainers.

Ash: You know, it was very exciting saving the Pokémon.

Dawn: You're right, Ash. Rescuing them and defeating Team Rocket was really exciting.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

Everyone: Thanks for everything, guys.

Piplup: Piplup.

Pikachu: Pika.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to them standing in front of the TV station.)_

Misty: We had a great time. Did you have a great time? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Oh, good. I liked that we saved the Pokémon.

Brock: I liked visiting the city.

Iris: I liked how the attacks combined.

Ash: I liked battling Team Rocket.

Cilan: I liked returning the Pokémon.

May: I liked doing those examples.

Dawn: I liked seeing Team Rocket blasting off.

Max: I liked making our broadcast.

Everyone: Thanks again, guys. See you next time.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers, and everything irises out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
